


【岩房】剑士鹤房遭魔法师网络封杀的理由

by Elaine_RukiLove



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine_RukiLove/pseuds/Elaine_RukiLove
Summary: RPG paro，恶搞向，一发完
Kudos: 5





	【岩房】剑士鹤房遭魔法师网络封杀的理由

鹤房确认四周没有追兵后，将剑收入剑鞘，试着向墙壁触摸了一下，确认魔法的波纹显现出来之后便穿入了墙壁。这是一个三米见方、十分阴暗的空间。在另一端，勉强创造出这个空间的白岩此时正无力地靠着墙坐在地上，放下魔杖，捂着胸口，痛苦地喘着气。  
  
“Ruki，怎么样？”鹤房一个箭步跨到白岩身边，蹲下身来，着急地问道。  
  
“胸口痛得要命，这个魔咒效果要持续一小时，休息一下就好……也躲一下追兵。”白岩的面色变得苍白，豆大的汗水流过太阳穴，在敞开的领口下的锁骨处汇成一滩。  
  
“魔法师为什么就不能对自己施回复术呢？！”鹤房一边气愤自己不能减轻同伴的痛苦，一边将自己剑士的斗篷脱下，垫在地上，扶白岩躺在其上，“躺着休息一会儿吧。”  
  
白岩痛苦地躺下后，没片刻功夫，他的身体又产生了异样——这回他的身体开始燥热，身体深处仿佛有团团烈火。燥热感如此强烈，他甚至忘却了胸口的痛苦。白岩挣扎着解开魔法师的法袍，褪到臂弯处，这还不够，有抵御魔法功能的裤子也太过厚实了，他双手无力颤抖着、笨拙地解开腰带，褪到小腿处。  
  
自从结成队伍一起行动以来的这大半年，鹤房哪里见过如此衣冠不整的白岩？他听到白岩一直在喊热，犹豫了一下，还是帮白岩彻底褪去了魔法师的衣物，只为他留下了一条内裤。那白皙但透着红晕又散发着热气的胴体映入鹤房眼帘，禁欲大半年的他突然有些兴奋。意识到了自己的失态，鹤房连忙召回自己的理性，移开了视线。  
  
“汐恩……”白岩却不放过他，白皙的手攀上鹤房的小臂，紧紧锁住，“我好热，你凉，求你了，靠过来……”  
  
白岩的热是一种魔性的热，燥热随着那只手直直传到了鹤房的心里。白岩胸前的两粒在白皙又泛红的胸脯上尤为夺目，如新鲜的草莓般红中透着粉亮的光泽。像是有什么引力一样，鹤房将自己的双手放在那两颗小巧的草莓上。触碰的瞬间，白岩的身体激烈地跳了起来。  
  
鹤房想起了以前看过的小黄书中的情节——  
  
“Ruki，你是不是中了淫术？”  
  
“哈……哈……”白岩已经无法思考，面对鹤房的提问，他除了喘息，没有任何反应。  
  
如果小黄书里是正确描述的话，鹤房心想，那淫术只有解决欲望这一种解法。在接下来的一小时里，只有不停帮白岩释放欲望，他才能度过难关，回复正常。  
  
鹤房看看白岩内裤下的鼓起，又摸了摸自己高耸的欲望，决定满足自己的性欲望……哦，失礼，是决定“拯救同伴”。  
  
鹤房褪下白岩仅剩的一条内裤，仅仅是前端与布料的摩擦便让白岩身体剧烈颤抖起来，他就这样释放了。大量浓稠的腥热精液突如其然地喷到了鹤房的脸上，吓了鹤房一跳。即使被浓烈的荷尔蒙熏昏了头脑，鹤房也勉强能判断出同伴此时超乎寻常的敏感度，更加坚定了自己的判断。  
  
鹤房将不着片履的白岩翻过身，让他膝盖着地，并拉高他的腰。使不上力气的白岩肩膀仍贴在地上。鹤房终于解开自己的皮带，将自己的坚挺抵在白岩小穴的门口。仅仅是这样，白岩浑身打了个激灵，刚释放完的阴茎又颤抖着挺了起来。鹤房左手提着白岩的腰，右手顺便捉住了白岩的欲望，用手掌摩擦了几下，他居然就这样第二次释放了。鹤房将尽数释放在自己右手中的精液抹向白岩的小穴，小穴并没有拒绝鹤房的手指，反倒一开一合地将手指一步步地吸入其中。鹤房咽了咽口水，将自己的手指一根根地插入，直到三根手指在小穴里与肠液奏出暧昧的水声。  
  
“Ruki，我进去了哦。”鹤房压下身来，他明知白岩此时无法回答他，还是对白岩耳语到。  
  
出乎意料地，回复鹤房长驱直入的性器的是白岩的高声尖叫，着实吓了鹤房一跳。鹤房以为自己进入得太猛，但他立马就知道自己错了，因为在他停住的时候，白岩竟然自己沉下腰来，将双臀更无缝隙地贴上鹤房。  
  
在鹤房猛烈的进攻中，白岩屡屡败下阵来，从肩膀到大腿，无处不剧烈颤抖，地上鹤房的剑士服上也积攒了一滩滩的淫液。每次白岩释放，小穴及内壁都猛烈地收缩、颤抖，让鹤房欲仙欲死，好几次都差点忍不住而一泻千里。但他终究没有抑制白岩释放他的欲望，只是自己缩紧六块腹肌，用仅剩一线的理智控制住而不解放。估摸着差不多快到一小时，松了一口气的鹤房的理智再也无法硬撑下去，终于在白岩柔软狭窄内壁接连紧缩之下缴械投降了。那已经红肿的小穴在收到岩浆般炙热浓稠的精液后也最后一次释放了出来。  
  
无力保持姿势的鹤房累得倒在白岩旁边。白岩也终于不再叫喊，身体的颤抖也渐渐平静下来。无人支撑的腰塌了下来，与鹤房面对面地倒在地上。  
  
精疲力尽的鹤房看着眼前白岩轻轻闭合的双眼，听着他均匀的呼吸，心想自己为了拯救同伴，即使因此精气大损而可能卧床不起几天也在所不辞。满足于自己的努力成果，鹤房不禁露出了笑颜，甚至笑出了声。  
  
白岩听到笑声，猛地睁开双眼时，鹤房看到的是白岩一如往常聪慧清亮的眼神。  
  
“汐恩，我胸口不疼了。”  
  
“哦，太好了，看来过了一小时了。”  
  
“但是我屁股像裂开了一样疼。”  
  
“啊……这个嘛……你不记得了？”  
  
“不记得了……我只记得我中的以太魔法，就像魔法书上写的一样，先是胸口剧痛，然后浑身发热，之后我就像书上记载得一样因为痛苦而失去意识了。现在看来书上说的没错，一小时后所有症状自 动消失。可是为什么我屁股这么疼，我明明没受外伤啊？”  
  
“哈？这个嘛……我猜猜……我出去看一下还有没有追兵哈！”  
  
“汐恩你怎么没穿衣服！……奇怪了，怎么到处黏糊糊的……啊，这是！鹤、房、汐、恩！！！！”

自此，再也没有魔法师愿意和剑士鹤房一起组队了。

THE END


End file.
